ESA MUJER
by Panda-Daiki
Summary: Levi Y Hanji Un par de jovenes que un dia inesperados sus vidas llegan a cruzarse llegando asi una union llena de sorpresas


~Levi Ackerman es un joven de 17 años con una personalidad seria y fria pero con un gran actrativo para las mujeres que lo ah conocido,era muy popular en su instituto debido a que era apuesto e inteligente lo cual volvia locas a las chicas y provocaba envidia y celos a los demás chicos que querian ser como él en su instituto hasta que un dia un inesperado desastre llego a él~

 **Declarasiones:** LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA,LA TRAMA ES MIA

 **capitulo1: "Fastidio"**

*Estaba amaneciendo ,ya los primeros rayos de sol estaban entrando por las ventanas semis cerradas de la habitacion del joven pelinegro que yacia durmiendo en su comoda cama sin ninguna molestia,hasta que el sonido de su celular que estaba al lado de unas de sus blancas almohadas lo desperto,abrio lentanente los ojos busco el Aparto, de donde provenia el sonido debajo de su almohada hasta que sintio el contacto con su celular,lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo llevo hasta su alcanze de vista observando asi que tenia siete mensajes y una llamada perdida..deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla comenzando asi a ver el registro de las llamadas*

- _mmm..¿que queria Erwin de mi tan temprano?-_ decia para si mismo- _bueno lo sabre despu_ és.

se levanto de su cama y ya estando de pies estiro un poco los brazos asia arriba para después en caminarse hacia el baño de su habitacion y tomar una ducha

-El agua tibia Caia sobre su Cabellera Negra y lisa mientras enjabonaba su Delgado cuerpo con una esponja suavemente pasandola por su desnudo torzo ,pecho y espalda hasta quedar totalmente limpio-

-Llevo todos mis apuntes y tareas creo que no me falta nada

El azabache se aseguraba de no dejar olvidado nada Antes de salir de su casa ya que para él Era muy importante ser responsable y disciplinado, Cerro su bolso y se encamino a un espejo grande que estaba a un costado de una de Las paredes de la habitacion paso su Mano limpia sobre sus lisos cabellos, observo su blanca camisa detalladamente percatandose de que esta no tuviera ninguna Mancha de suciedad al haberse asegurado de que todo estuviera en orden salió por la puerta de su habitacion,bajo las escaleras y posteriormente salir por completo de su casa,caminaba a paso medio por la calle que llevaba al instituto con la mirada seria y fija en el camino pero de pronto sintió una mano tocar su hombro no dudo en voltear a ver quien era la persona que lo habia detenido*

- _Buenos días Levi!_

Era su mejor amigo Erwin Smith la persona que le habia tocado,un esbelto,y alto rubio de ojos verde quien sonreia gentilmente al azabache*

- _Ah,Erwin eres tú..Buenos días._

Sin ninguna expresion en su rostro respondio a su amigo quien estaba al lado de el y el cual vestia el misno uniforme que Levi, caminaron juntos hasta el instituto mientras conversaban de cosas que a levi le parecian aburridas y no le prestaba mucha atension a lo que el rubio decia hasta que Erwin dijo algo que le llamo un poco la atencion*

- _Oye..Levi..._ -volteó los ojos y miro al chico por sobre su hombro derecho tenian una gran diferencia muy considerable de estatura lo cual a ninguno de los dos les molestaba ese tipo de cosas- _¿Cuando llegara el día en que te vea salir con alguien?... Osea con una Chica..._

 _¿por qué me preguntas ese tipo de Cosas? -_ Arqueo una de sus cejas, observando al contrario un poco serio y confundido no sabia porque su amigo le preguntaba eso, nunca antes habían tocado ese Tema.. bueno realmente no lo sabia muy bien ya que los unicos que hablan sobre ese tipo de cosas era otro amigo suyo Mike Zacharius y Erwin, nunca presto Mucha atención a sus conversaciones de "conquistadores" por eso no era un experto cuando se hablaba de mujeres -

Pues por curiosidad nada mas jejeje-

Erwin,Sonrio un poco, tocandose la parte trasera de su cabeza y sacudiendo sus rubios cabellos un poco nervioso-

¿Curiosidad? - cuestiono Levi-mmmm.. Hablaremos de eso luego.-Con una mirada un poco inconforne antes los ojos del rubio ,levi opuso la conversacion para después-

Ya habían llegando a su instituto de estudio al parecer el haber estado conversado mientras caminaban había hecho mas corto el recorrido al instituto, se despidieron el uno del otro ya era tiempo de que todos los estudiantes estubiesen en sus salones correspondientes. El azabache entro a su salon sin decir nada al instante en que sus compañeros notaron su presencia, Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar lo apuesto que él se veía esa mañana, se sento en el lugar que ocuparia en la clase de Ingles-

 _Tch...ya hay siete minutos de retrazo y estas mujeres siempre hacen lo mismo no dejan de observar cada movimiento que hago-_ dijo con irritacion si algo no le caia bien era la impuntualidad y que le estuvieran vijilando-

Señorita Zoe por aqui porfavor-una señora no muy mayor de cuarenta años caminaba a paso medio en los pasillo de el instituto llevaba con sigo unos documentos en las manos fue entonces cuando le hablo a una joven castaña de ojos achocolatados quien le seguia el paso tranquilamente observando con mucha curiosidad cada detalle de el instituto Sina-

Ohh..esta bien jejejeje ,muy bonito lugar -Dijo la castaña sonriente a su contraria que al parecer llevaba un poco de prisa -

Si,lo es y es un gran placer tener a una persona como usted en nuestro instituto -Dijo amablemete la mayor-pero ahora es tiempo de que conosca a su grupo y salon con lo cuales convivira de ahora en adelante ,bueno...El Ti--

Si,lo se y espero llevarme excelente con todos-Interrumpio la joven de lentes a la que ahora seria su maestra-Bueno y ¿en donde es?-cuestiono la castaña-

Es aquí!-se detuvo en una de las puertas de un salon que decia 11-B-

Bueno,pues es hora de conocerlos!! -sin esperar respuesta de su mayor,se acerco a la puerta ,tomo la perilla y la giro hacia la derecha ,hizo un leve empujony abrio la puerta- Hola!!!! a todos...Soy Hanji Zoe su nueva compañera jijiji -con mucha alegria y una fuerte voz que se oyo en todo el salon la chica lucia muy alegre observando a las personas presentes en aquel-

mmm que fastdio el --Levi,fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oir una extravagante voz salida de la nada y fue entonces que vio a una mujer ,alta y delgada con una cabellera castaña larga recogida con una cola de caballo con ojos grandes y marrones que se veian a traves de unos lentes que esta llebaba puestos, entrar al salon extravagantemte-

~~Continuara~~

 **Bueno gente este es mi primer fic xD y bueno me encanta la pareja que Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman hacen ,asi que decidi hacer esto en honor a ellos .**

 **Creo que mi redaccion es un asco :v hice lo que pude y bueno acepto criticas,sugerencias y consejos como dije soy nueva en esto de crear fics asi que no se com** **o lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora ,Este es el primer capitulo haci que si se preguntan..**

 **si,le seguire dando continuacion a este Au Levihan**

 **Gracias por leer ,nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo bye!!**


End file.
